Musim Ngidam Di Konohagakure
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Apa jadinya jika beberapa Kunoichi Konohagakure pada ngidam? Pasti seru kan. Cekidot. InoKibe, NaruHina dan SasuSaku.


Musim Ngidam Di Konohagakure

Apa jadinya jika beberapa Kunoichi Konohagakure pada ngidam. Pasti seru kan. Cekidot.

Dan terima kasih buat juragan-juragan yang mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Kritik dan saran ANDA berguna demi kemajuan saya dalam membuat Fic :)

Ingat Naruto Punya Tuan Masashi

Peringatan: Typo, Flame, OOT, dan Kacau :)

Musim Ngidam Di Dunia Shinobi

Konohagakure

Uchiha Mansion

Pukul 02.00 Pagi

Akibat keadaannya yang sedang hamil 8 bulan Sakura mendadak ngidam di tengah malam. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke sembari berkata

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun Bangun"

"Ada apa Sakura? Hn" Ucap Sasuke mangantuk

"Aku ingin dango, Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura

"Jam segini toko dango belum buka Sakura, lebih baik kau pergi sendiri saja. Barusan aku tidur jam 12 gara-gara tumpukan gulungan dari Hokage bodoh itu"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu bangun dari kasur dan mengangkat kasur sehingga Sasuke terjungkir dengan posisi nungging (pantat diatas kepala dibawah).

"Dasar lelaki bejad tak bertanggung jawab. Pergilah dari rumah ini kalau tak mau membelikanku dango" Ucap Sakura lalu menendang pantat Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental ditembok dengan keadaan kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah dengan memasang tampang bosannya.

"Baiklah baiklah akan kubelikan"

"Dasar Wanita menyebalkan. Ini rumahku bukan rumahmu seenaknya saja mengusirku." Ucap Sasuke dalam hati

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari dango dengan tampangnya yang kusut.

NaruHina Apartemen

Pukul 01.50 Pagi

Hinata yang tengah hamil 3 bulan terbagun dari tidurnya dan benar-benar naluri ngidamnya yang tak bisa dia kendalikan terpaksa membuatnya harus membangunkan suami tercintanya untuk menuruti ngidamnya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto seraya berkata

"Naruto-kun, A-aku… ingin Ramen Ichiraku. Maukah Naruto-kun membeikannya untukku?" Sedikit malu-malu karena Hinata tak tega membangunkan Naruto

"Jam berapa sekarang Hinata-hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya

"Jam 01.50 Memang kenapa Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata

"Jam segini, Ichiraku Ramen belum buka Hinata-hime dan badanku sangat kelelahan. Ngh… Ngh…" Ucap Naruto memunggungi Hinata

Lalu Hinata memasang wajah kesalnya karena Naruto tidak mau menuruti kemauan ngidamnya.

4 menit kemudian….

Naruto membalikkan arah dan mengelus pinggang Hinata hingga kedua lengannya dan tiba-tiba Naruto memluk dengan erat Hinata dari belakang dan kedua tanggannya meremas kedua payudara Hinata dengan penuh gairah. Melihat perlakuan mendadak Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Hinata memberontak walaupun dia merasa keenakan diremas-remas oleh Naruto hingga akhirnya…

"Juuken"

'BRUK' Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya

"Aw, sakit Hinata-hime" kekuh Naruto kesakitan

"Dasar lelaki mesum tak bertanggung jawab. Yang ada di dalam rahimku adalah benihmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang Ayah terhadap anak kita" Ucap Hinata dingin dengan sorot mata tajam kepada Naruto dengan posisi sambil memasang kuda-kuda

"Cakra ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada cakra Sasuke waktu sebelum Sasuke membantuku melawan Obito dan Madara." Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Baiklah aku akan ke Ichiraku Ramen sabar ya, Hinata-hime"

"Cepetan jangan lama-lama. Anak kita butuh nutrisi" Ucap Hinata masih dingin

Naruto lalu keluar dari Apartemennya

Hinata lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur seraya berkata sambil mengelus perutnya yang tengah membuncit

"Maafkan Ibu ya Hinaru atas sikap Ibu yang terlalu agresif pada ayahmu tadi. Itu wajar terjadi jika Wanita tengah hamil. Cepatlah besar ya nak. Kami sudah tak sabar melihatmu"

KibaIno House

Pukul 02.03

Ino yang tengah hamil 6 bulan terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara mimpi yang aneh. Lalu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kiba seraya berkata dengan kepanikan

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba"

"Ngh. Ada apa Ino? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku bermimpi aneh, aku bermimpi aneh. Dalam mimpi itu aku diharuskan memakan sereal untuk Anjing. Agar anak kita…"

"Agar anak kita apa?" Potong Kiba

"Agar anak kita menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan jenius." Ucap Ino

"Tanpa memakan sereal anjing pun anak kita akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Yeah, tapi karena maumu begitu ya sudah kau tunggu disini saja aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." Ucap Kiba lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil Sereal untuk Anjing beserta piringnya dan segelas susu.

"Ini dia sereal anjingnya dan ini segelas susunya. Mau kusuapi Ino?" Ucap Kiba

"Ya"

"Buka mulutmu" Ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sereal yang diberi susu kepada Ino

"Hm, enak juga ya" Ucap Ino senang

Kiba sedang bernasib beruntung karena Ino tidak begitu agresif seperti Sakura dan Hinata

Uchiha Mansion

Pukul 02.33

"Ini Sakura 10 tusuk dango untukmu. Dan apakah sekarang aku boleh tidur?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan 10 tusuk dango kepada Sakura.

"Terima Kasih ya Sasuke-kun. Pasti Yasushi senang deh" Ucap Sakura lalu mencium bibir Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

Dan seteah dicium oleh Sakura tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke merona dan jatuh ke kasurnya. Pasti virus pingsannya Hinata pindah ke Sasuke.

'BRUK'

"Hahahaha, dasar Sasuke-kun" Tawa Sakura dengan rona yang menghiasi wajahnya

NaruHina Apartemen

Pukul 02.09

"Oh rupanya kau sudah tak sabar untuk makan ya Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Hinata ada di meja makan dengan wajah yang lembut nan polos tidak seperti sebelumnya yang mengerikan dengan aura yang mengerikan dengan mangkuk yang masih kosong beserta sepasang sumpit dan segelas the hijau yang hangat.

Hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Ini ramennya Hinata-hime" Ucap Naruto lalu memberikan ramen kepada Hinata

"Terima Kaih Naruto-kun tidurlah. Nanti pagi hari kau akan menghadapi banyak tumpukan dokumen. Hahahahaha…." Ucap Hinata lembut lalu tertawa kecil

"Ngh." Ucap Naruto lalu mendekat ke sofa di ruang tengah apartemennya untuk tidur.

Pukul 02.15 Di Ruang Tengah Apartemen NaruHina

"Ternyat kau tidur disitu Naruto-kun. Aku akan membawamu ke kasur agar kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dan aku merasa rileks." Ucap Hinata lalu menggendong Naruto dengan Brydal Style menuju kamar mereka.

"Tak kusangka kau berat juga ya Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata merebahkan tubuh suaminya di atas kasur.

Hinata mencium bibir Naruto dengan rona di wajah cantiknya lalu berkata "Selamat Tidur Naruto-kun. Maaf kalau aku akhir-akhir ini terlalu kasar dan agresif padamu."

Lalu Hinata tidur menghadap Naruto dan memeluk suaminya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tamat


End file.
